al diablo, soy escritor
by raynmond white
Summary: Randy ha encontrado esta página y decide registrarse para quejarse de los autores, pero no todo sale como lo planeo. Pero ¿quien diria que RandyAndTheresa4ever es en realidad el verdadero Randy cunningham?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! he vuelto y con un nuevo fic! tomenme fotos si quieren, ya se que ando desaparecida del fandom...**

**gingka: como se te ocurre subir un nuevo fic si tienes tantos en proceso?!*lo golpeo en la cabeza con mi fiel sarten***

**yo: callate baka! esto es solo un oneshot!**

**no soy dueña de Randy Cunningham Ninja Total...aunque me gustaria.**

* * *

Esto es malo...esto es peor que malo...¡esto es imposiblemente malo!. Si, soy Randy Cunningham, y si, soy el Ninja de Norrisville, y acabo de encontrar esta pagina llamada fanfiction, y al parecer, los locos escritores se creen con el derecho de escribir locuras sobre mi...pero lo que aun no logro entender es...¡¿como demonios se enteraron estos lunaticos de que me gusta Theresa?! no creo ser muy obvio con eso...pero lo peor, es que estos locos me emparejan con quien sea...¡hasta me hacen yaoi! me emparejan con Heidi, quien olvida mi nombre siempre, me emparejan con una tal Jennifer, una OC, una tal Carter, otra OC, una tal Kira, otra OC, ¡y de paso me emparejan con Howard! solo falta que me pongan de novio de Buckey... ok no, eso seria un infierno.

Lo que voy a hacer, es escribir una reclamacion a todos los escritores de Fanfiction para que dejen de escribir estas cosas tan ofensivas sobre mi y mis amigos. Veamos, primero debo registrarme supongo; escoga un nombre, veamos, ¡diablos! ¡no se me ocurre ninguno! hay varios nombres bastante originales, como Rox Siniestra, creo que ella esta obsecionada con Tsubasa Otori de Beyblade, Beybladefaaan, si no me equivoco ella esta peleando con otra autora por un tal Gingka Hagane, Resplandorrosa626, ella es la que ama a Ryuga, Ananeko123, la novia Fangirl de Kyoya, Usuario Nicolas, el que escribe que yo me acuesto con cualquiera, LightInfinite18, Eyedragon Benigetsu, un loco escritor del fanfom de MLP, Scrittore Passione, creo que eso es italiano, Furia-nocturna-21.07, la autora que pelea con Beybladefaaan por ese pelirrojo, Mayu Miname, ella es del fandom de Seikon no Qwaser...no se porque la menciono... veamos, ya que me gusta Theresa, creo que mi nombre deberia relacionarse con ella...¡ya se! RandyAndTheresa4ever, nadie podria imaginar que ese soy yo. Bueno, creo que ahora que me registre debo escribir algo. Bueno, ya que mi nombre es sobre Theresa y yo, debo escribir algo sobre nosotros. Veamos...

_Un Ninja Enamorado:_

_Theresa y yo estabamos paseando por el patio de la escuela, cuando entonces aparecio un simio robot de McFist que comenzo a destruir todo. De inmediato, Theresa sale corriendo a esconderse. Yo me oculto detras de un arbol y me pongo el traje ninja, y me convierto en el Ninja de Norrisville. En menos de cinco minutos, ya destrui al robot. Y de inmediato pense en Theresa. _

_Me dolia mucho ocultarle que soy el Ninja, pero es por su bien, aunque pensandolo bien, yo se lo dije a Howard, y el es mi mejor amigo, al igual que Theresa es mi mejor amiga, creo que tendria que decirselo... se lo dire...preo si lo hago, ella correra un gran peligro, pero si no, entonces ella comenzara a sospechar, y si lo descubre por si misma y yo no me entero, entonces podria decirselo a alguien y yo ni me entero, creo que mejor se lo digo._

_Lanzo una bomba d ehumo y desaparezco, para aparecer frente a Theresa, quien se habia ocultado en una parte solitaria del patio._

_-Sabes Ninja, no pude agradecerte por salvarme la otra vez._

_-no tienes porque agradecerlo, es mi deber._

_-me eres muy familiar..._

_-no se porque lo dices...-soy muy malo mintiendo.-sabes, tienes un amigo al que tu le gustas mucho..._

_-¿en serio? como me gustaria que fuera mi amigo Randy Cunningham, es un gran admirador tuyo y el me gusta mucho._

_-de hecho, es el._

_-estas jugando._

_-nop._

_-¿en serio le gusto?-pregunta ella esperanzada._

_-SIP._

_-¿y como lo sabes?_

_-pues porque...-en eso, decido arrojarme al barranco de una vez por todas. Me aseguro de que noy nadie viendonos y me quito la mascara.-yo soy Randy Cunningham, tambien conocido como el Ninja._

_-¿eres tu?_

_-y ..._

_-¿por que no me lo dijiste?_

_-te habria puesto en un peligro muy grande, y como te dije antes, me gustas demasiado como para eso..._

_-no me importa._

_-¿que?_

_-no me importa el hecho de que ahora yo estare en constante peligro por saber tu secreto, solo me importa saber que yo tambien te gusto, ¿si te gusto, cierto?_

_-Dios, si. ¡estoy enamorado de ti Theresa! por eso no te lo dije...-respondi mas rojo que un tomate. Lentamente, nuestros rostros fueron acercandose, hasta que por fin, despues de mucho tiempo anelandolo, por fin la estaba besando.-pero recuerda no decirle a nadie que yo soy el Ninja._

_-nunca se lo dire a nadie._

_-¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_-¡claro que si! ¡mas que nada en el mundo!_

_-te prometo que nunca dejaré que nada te pase, aunque tenga que alejarme de ti._

_-sólo procura no alejarte de mi. _

_-a menos que sea necesario._

* * *

Muy bien, creo que eso estuvo bien para ser mi primera historia...¿por que es que habia creado esta cuenta en primer lugar? Ah si, para quejarme de los demas autores por sus fics...¡al diablo con eso! ¡soy escritor! Bueno, tengo que irme pues tengo clases dentro de poco, mas tarde revisare si visitaron mi historia, aunque es un poco corto para ser tachado de fic, creo que esto mas bien es un one-shoot.

_unas horas después. .._

bien, he vuelto para ccomprobar mi fic. Veamos...¡¿como cuando que?! ¡apenas lo subi hace seis horas y ya tengo 637 visitas, 39 favoritos y 60 seguidores! Eso si que fue rapido, revisare los comentarios, que ya son 23:

De: Beybladefaaan.

Yo: ¡ME ENCANTO! TE QUEDO MUY BUENO!

Gingka:ya se emociono...

Yo:es la verdad, en serio me encanto, para ser nuevo en esto de ser autor, no eres nada malo.

Gingka: no dijiste eso cuando yo escribi mi fic...*lo golpeo en la cabeza con un ladrillo*

Yo: tu no eres bueno escribiendo! El si!

Como sea...

Espero conti ...

Sayonara!

De: Furia-Nocturna-21.07

Yo: ¡ME ENCANTO! ¡AMO EL RANDYXTHERESA! ¡QUE PAREJA TAN CHUCHIS (?)!

todos *mega gota*

Yo: en serio te quedo muy bueno, sigue asi! Ame el romance! *me pongo a dar saltitos por todos lados*

Todos *ultra gota*

Gingka: ya se emociono...*lo golpeo en la cabeza con mi fiel sarten*

Yo: cállate baka!

Como sea...

Sabes que espero conti...

Nos leemos!

Sayonara y BOMBA DE HUMO!

De: May Miname.

Esta muy bien, me encanta el drama y el romance. Espero una secuela.

De: bobdavie.

Me convencio. ¿donde firmo?

De: Nastinka.

Ok, aqui esta mi pago. Este cheque se extiende al portador por la cantidad de 100000000000. Jajaja. Ok no, pero esta en verdad muy bueno. Sigue asi.

De: Rox Siniestra.

No soy de este fandom...pero debo admitir, que te quedo muy bien.

De: resplandorrosa626.

Te quedo realmente bien. Sigue asi.

De: Ananeko123.

Yo: ¡ME ENCANTO! ¡QUE TIERNOS RANDY Y THERESA! ¡ME ENCANTO lA PAREJA!

Kyoya: calmate ...

No quiero! En serio lo ame, quiero saber que mas vas a escribir. ..

Sabes que espero conti.

Sayonara!

De: Usuario Nicolas.

No esta mal.

De: Dork asiático.

Me encanta.

De: Soul Rider.

Me gusta.

Desde: HHD LissBlade

No esta nada mal. Le entendi una papa XD pero en verdad me gusto.

De: Manal.

ME ENCANTOOOOO LO AMEEEE! SIGUE ASI. deberias agregarme a mi, todo seria mejor, es en serio, no bromeo, siguelo.

De: Abraham.

Esta muy bueno, algo meloso con el romance, pero muy bueno.

De: LightInfinete18.

Me encanto. Sigue asi.

De: invitado.

Esta muy bien. Continualo.

De: invitado.

Nada mal, algo raro, pero nada mal.

De: jessicaoscura.

Me gusto mucho. Continualo pliss.

De: invitado.

No esta nada mal.

De: invitado.

Un poco empalagoso. Pero muy bueno.

De: Negro Hara.

Esta bastante bien. Me gusto mucho.

De: invitado.

Raro. Pero en el buen sentido.

De: invitado.

Lo ame.

De: invitado.

Me encanto.

* * *

Wou... en serio les gusto mucho...¡¿como cuando que?! ¡¿ya son las cinco de la tarde? ! ¡tenia que recoger a Howard en la estacion de trenes hace una hora! Bueno, tal vez tenga tiempo de escribir una secuela mientras huyo de Howard... tal vez por eso algunas autoras tienen tantos fics. ..porque no tienen que ir por sus amigos a la estacion de trenes... Ya no quiero quejarme de los autores...es divertido escribir...

Al diablo, soy escritor.

* * *

**muy bien! Espero que les haya gustado! Esto es apara compensar que estoy sin actualizar casi mis fics.**

**Recuerden que sus comentarios son mi sueldo, asi que, paguenme bien.**

**Nos leemos!**

**Sayonara y BOMBA DE HUMO!**


	2. mendiga inspiración

**yo: hola a todos! he vuelto! tomenme fotos si quieren...ya se que ando desaparecida de este fanfom... Se que esto empezo como mi primer one-shoot, pero como todos ustedes, excepto Mati (ironninja3), me pedian conti, aqui esta. **

**Para Kyra diamond: no te ofendas, pero no me referia a ti, me referia a mi OC.**

**Este fic no guarda ninguna relacion con mi otro fic La Norisu Nine, solo el look de Randy, es que me encariñe con esa nueva apariencia. *ojos de corazón***

**Gingka, por favor.**

**Gingko: RCNT o RC9GN No le Pertenece a la autora.**

* * *

**-**¡MENDIGA INSPIRACION!-grite frustrado frente a la computadora en mi habitación. Llevaba un rato intentando escribir alguna cosa nueva ya que llevo tiempo sin publicar nada, mas especificamente, tres semanas.

-¿Randy-chan?-pregunto mamá entrando a mi cuarto. Yo me pongo algo nevioso.

-¿si mamá?

-¿te sucede algo? te escuche gritar.-dijo mamá algo preocupada.

-n-no nada.-tartamudeo.

-pues fue un grito algo raro, dijiste "mendiga inspiración", ¿por que?-dijo mamá levantando la ceja.

-es que...encontré esta pagina llamada Fanfiction y escribo en ella...

-¿escribes fics?

-pues...-me detengo un momento.-¿tu sabes que es un fic?-pregunto asombrado.

-claro, escribo algunos fics para Criminal Minds y Once Upon A Time.

-quisiera leerlos.-dije. Ella sonrio.

-y yo quiero leer los tuyos.

-p-p-pues...

-¿que sucede?

-no seria buena idea...

-¡¿acaso haces lemon?!-pregunto alterada. Yo me ruborizo violentamente.

-¡claro que no! ¡ni en un millon de años!

-fiu...-dijo ella aliviada.-por un momento crei que si...

-no, no es eso, es que...

-no te gustaria, ¿cierto?

-no es decir ofender.

-no me ofende cielo. Sigue escribiendo, y mas te vale no hacer lemons.-me dijo burlona.

-claro,-respondo.-como voy a hacer lemon si ni siquiera me gustan los que me hacen a mi...-murmuro.

-¿que?

-¡nada nada!-digo yo a toda prisa.

"_me pareció que dijo que no le gustaban los lemons que le hacian a el...¿a que se referira"-_penso la madre de Randy.

-bueno, si necesitas algo solo dime.

-si mama.-respondí y mama se fue. Suspiro aliviado y rezando en silencio porque mi oca-san nunca encuentre el fandom donde me hacen fics. Primero no soportaría la vergüenza de que descubra que me hacen lemons y yaois y segundo, podría descubrir que soy el ninja.

Bueno, como no se me ocurre de que diantre escribir, creo que me distraeré un rato haciéndome un perfil, quizas con eso se me ocurra de que diantres escribir.

Veamos...

"_Hola a todos! Me llamo..._"

A ver... no puedo poner mi primer nombre, porque Howard en el remotisimo caso de que lea esto adivinaría de inmediato que soy yo... ¡ya se! Pondré mi segundo nombre, ese solo Howard lo conoce.

_"Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Minokichi Yamamoto. Tengo 15 años, vivo en Norrisville, y ya se que mi nombre es raro, pero en mi defensa, soy de ascendencia japonesa._

_Apariencia: tengo el cabello oscuro y los ojos de color azul zafiro y soy bastante alto y delgado._

_Gustos: me gusta la música, los video juegos, pasar tiempo con mis amigos, dibujar, etc. Toco varios instrumentos como la guitarra, el piano, el keytar, el violín, entre muchos otros. También practico artes marciales desde que aprendi a caminar, es una costumbre de mi familia. Y aunque no me gusta presumirlo, según todos, soy el mejor bailarín que han visto en sus vidas._

_No se me ocurre que mas decir..._

_Sayonara!"_

Y tal como acabo de escribir no se me ocurre que mas poner. Bueno, sera mejor que me ponga a hacer los deberes de la escuela. ..después de jugar un rato al Derriba Tumbas con Howard.

_al dia siguiente en la escuela. .._

¡odio los lunes! ¡no solo porque es el inicio de otra molesta semana de clases sino tambien porque es el dia en el que aparecen mas monstruos y robots en toda la semana! Y aqui estoy yo, con el traje ninja siendo perseguido por muchas mantis robots...que molestia...

Saco de mi traje mis guadañas ninja y logro destruir a tres mantis, pero aún quedan otras nueve, vaya suerte la mia ¿no?

Despues de una dolorosa golpiza para mi y una humillante derrota para las mantis, estoy corriendo hacia el salon de matemáticas rezando porque el profesor no me regañe o me eche de la clase, y digamos que estos rebaños de chicas a mi alrededor no ayudan mucho. Por lo menos, matemáticas es la ultima clase del dia.

-¡dejenme pasar!-les grito frustrado a el rebaño de chicas. Muchos otros se sentirian en el paraiso solo por estar rodeado de estas chicas, ademas de ser acosado por todas, pero siendo sincero, no hay cosa que yo odie mas, la unica chica que no esta en esta multitud, es la unica que me gusta, Theresa. Y lamentablemente, estas chicas no me dejan ni un minuto como para poder hablar con ella. Que suerte la mia ¿no lo creen?.

dudo que cinco minutos sin estar perseguido por estas chicas sea mucho pedir...

-¡llegue!-digo entrando cansado y triunfal al salón de matemáticas-¡profesor Baker, lamento mucho la demora! ¡es que primero esas mantis, y luego un rebaño de chicas me cerraron el paso y...

-cero excusas Randy-chan.-me dijo una voz femenina muy familiar que me heló la sangre en las venas. Levanto la mirada del suelo y miro al sorpresa no me lleve al ver, no al profesor Baker, ¡sino a mi mama!

-¿o-o-o-oc-c-oca-san?-pregunto tartamudeando atónito. Oca-san me miraba con el ceño fruncido y una mirada que decia claramente "estas en problemas jovencito".

-si, tu profesor renuncio porque lo atacaron varios robots ayer y el señor Delgadillo m pidio que diera clases en su lugar.

¡¿mi madre sera mi maestra?! Bueno, ya pueden comerme, porque estoy frito.

-hana kuso*...-murmuro. Mama levanta una ceja y dice:

-¿que dijiste?

-¡n-nan Akemi-sensei!*-digo ruborizado y sin darme cuenta, hable en japones y no en español. Maldito default de lenguaje...

-siéntate,-yo obedezco y me siento al fondo.-como castigo por llegar tarde, me traerás mañana, resueltos, los ejercicios de la pagina 9 a la pagina 13.-dice mama severa.

Se ve que no voy a ser como algunos hijos de maestros, que son muy consentidos por sus padres. Mi madre a veces puede ser tan malvada como el mismo diablo. Ya entiendo porque oto-sama* le tiene algo de miedo a oca-san*.

-h-hola Randy.-me dijo una voz a mi lado. Me volteo y siento que la cara me arde. ¡me sente junto a Theresa! ¡y ni siquiera me di cuenta! Rápidamente farfulló un saludo, sintiendo que las palabras las tenia atoradas en la garganta.

Durante el resto de la clase, aunque intentaba prestarle atención a mi madre dando la clase, solo podia mirar a Theresa y cuando intentaba pensar en los ejercicios, mi mente divagaba e iba de inmediato a Theresa.

Por fin sono la campana y todos los demas, incluyendome, salieron disparados afuera...

-espera ahi Randy-chan.-dijo mama. Yo me congelo en mi lugar, temiendo que mama me interrogue sobre porque llegue tarde. El corazón me latia tan rapido que me dolia y comencé a sudar frio, ademas de que las manos me temblaban "ligeramente".

-sientate.-me ordeno y me sente frente a su escritorio. "_no preguntes porque llegue tarde, no preguntes porque llegue tarde..."_\- Rogaba en mi mente.-¿por que llegaste tarde?-¡¿por que mundo cruel?!

-p-p-p-pues...

-Randashi Minokichi Cunningham Yamamoto.-dijo mama. El que me llamara por mi nombre completo no era buena señal.-no te atrevas a mentirme, soy tu madre y se perfectamente que cuando te ruborizas y tartamudeas, es porque me mientes.-¿por que mi madre debe conocerme tan bien?

-f-f-fue p-p-por el ata-ataque de l-las m-mantis...-tartamudeo. Bueno, es una verdad a medias.

-dime TODA la verdad.-maldito instinto maternal...

-f-fueron las mantis y la multitud de chicas que siempre me sigue a todas partes.-digo mirando fijamente al piso para que no vea que tengo la cara muy roja.

-Randy, ¿hay algo que no me quieres decir?-esta vez la miro a la cara, y en vez de ver una expresión de severidad, veo que tiene una expresión triste.

-si.-¡maldición! ¡¿por que tengo que ser tan sincero?! ¡ni siquiera pensaba cuando esa palabra salio de mi boca!-pero no puedo decirtelo, entiende que es por protegerte.-¡¿por que sigo hablando sin pensar?!

-entiendo.-al escuchar eso, abri los ojos como platos.-...entiendo que no confias en mi.-y con eso, se me cayo el alma a los pies.

-s-shinai*... no es eso es que...- mama no me dejo terminar la frase, solo recogio sus cosas y salio del salón.

_POV de Akemi..._

_¿por que? ¿por que no confias en mi? _Pienso con lagrimas en los ojos. _No importa, de la manera en que sea, averiguare que es lo que me ocultas._

_fin del POV de Akemi..._

_de vuelta al Randy POV..._

Mama, no sabes lo mucho que me duele verte asi...pero por favor...entiende que es por ti...

* * *

**Muy bien! por fin termine de escribir el capitulo! cuentenme que les parecio!**

**hana kuso: la puta madre**

**oto-sama: padre.**

**shinai: no.**

**oca-san: madre.**

**nan: nada.**

**sensei: maestro.**

**esto es todo por ahora.**

**se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios locos, panditas, sartenazos, ladrillos voladores, amenzas de muerte, gritos, baldes de agua, jitomatazos...¡de todo! somos flexibles.**

**nos leemos en la próxima actualización!**

**sayonara y BOMBA DE HUMO! *desaparezco en una nube de humo al estilo Randy Cunningham...y vuelvo a aparecer corriendo* recuerden que sus comentarios son mi sueldo, asi que, paguenme MUY bien, BOMBA DE HUMO! *vuelvo a desaparecer en una nube de humo al estilo Randy Cunningham***

**P.D: Dios bendiga su bufanda sagrada.**


End file.
